compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Phymp Mindano
Phymp Mindano was the final Supreme Commander of the original Rebel Alliance in the Star Wars Combine, and served as interim leader after the controversial merger between the Rebel Alliance and the infamous SoroSuub Corporation on Year 8 Day 12.Compedia Article: New Republic Description A Falleen of average build with black hair tied back in regular Falleen style. His uniform shows him to be the Supreme Commander of the Alliance. The ribbons and medals attest to his combat experience but your eyes are drawn more toward two crests he wears on the right side of his chest. One is an image of a flaming bird soaring over the text Pro Omni Tempori while the other is the crest of the Mindano Clan. His eyes have a compassion and gentleness in them that belie the proud and confident air with which he carries himself. Biography Born on Falleen Prime as a member of the Mindano Clan, Phymp grew up with the dream of traveling among the stars. The clan's long history of exploration and naval service led him to join the Alliance Navy after graduating top of his class in starship design at the Falleen Central University. Following in the footsteps of his Clan Nathran Bisz, Phymp rose quickly through the ranks to command one of the Alliance's battlegroups and leading it through many missions, including the attack on Bastion, the Imperial Core's home planet during the mysterious hunt for Gorn Veynom. After Bisz Aldaris stepped down as Alliance Navy CO to become the King of the Falleen Federation, Phymp was promoted to the Navy XO position under High Admiral Chrono Van Talisman. Later, Chrono became CMO of the Alliance and Phymp moved up to become Navy CO. On Year 6 Day 203, Phymp passed the confirmation vote and assumed the position of Supreme Commander of the Alliance. Drawing on his education in starship design, Phymp was also responsible for reforming the Alliance R&D department which, under his leadership, completed various projects and designs including the speed upgrade on the MC80b class cruisers. Returning home after many years along with the other members of the Mindano clan to celebrate the coronation of their Nathran, he was bestowed the honor of being Ta'Shir of the Mindano Clan, accepted as an officer in the Legion of Honour and given the title of Duke by King Bisz Aldaris. Recognizing that the destruction of the Galactic Empire required a stronger entity then the Rebel Alliance was able to form, Phymp helped push through the merger between the Rebel Alliance and the SoroSuub Corporation to form the New Republic. Serving for over a year as the New Republic's Minister of State and helping to guide the New Republic through the aftermath of a betrayal, he finally stepped down after six years of serving in the upper echelons of the fight against the Empire to spend his days in semi-retirement. Upon his retirement he was awarded the Mantooine Medallion and the Perlemian Star of Freedom in recognition of his service and even now he stands ready to answer should the call come for him to serve again. See also * Rebel Alliance * Timeline * Supreme Commanders References External link * Character Profiles - Phymp Mindano Category:Individuals Category:Falleen Category:New Republic Category:Rebel Alliance